


Raise a Tent of Shelter Now, Though Every Thread is Torn

by Go_to_sleep_baby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur being a protective boyfriend, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Arthur, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Situational Humiliation, Soft Porn, Voyeurism, Whump, arthur is the one percent, but i love him anyways, ish, merlin whump, season 4, set during, soft smut, type beat, voyeur witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_to_sleep_baby/pseuds/Go_to_sleep_baby
Summary: Arthur should have been completely alert, focusing on potential dangers, he found his attention kept getting drawn to Merlin, checking to see if he was alright, wondering if he was still cold, drinking in the sight of him bundled up in Arthurs cloak… He grew annoyed that his awareness was clouded.“Are you doing better?” He muttered to Merlin, who rode alongside the King, dutiful as always. Merlin seemed to be more attentive to their surroundings than Arthur was.“What? Oh yes thank you…”“It’s all your own fault really. I did tell you to dress warmer, and you should have known better.”Merlin glared at him. “You think I wouldn’t have if I had the option?”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Raise a Tent of Shelter Now, Though Every Thread is Torn

**Author's Note:**

> I could focus in writing my own original fiction, but no. My new strange addiction is writing for this fandom someone please help me.

“Keep on alert. I’m not sure what she’ll try to do to keep us from the stone, but it’s not going to be pretty.” Arthur said to his fleet of knights, all suited with armor and chainmail but also bundled up in cloaks and warm layers. It was absolutely freezing out, if the fate of the kingdom hadn’t been in jeopardy, everyone most certainly would have been indoors, hiding from the biting cold air. 

But that was impossible because once again, the weight of the kingdom rested on Arthur’s shoulders. Their quarrel was with a witch called Cassandra who’d been banished from the Druids, and was working for Morgana. She was a very powerful sorceress, who’d fashioned a curse causing the women and children of Camelot to fall ill with delirium. Their skin covered in welts and fevers that climbed so high it could be deadly. After days of research with Gaius, it’d been Merlin who’d found a solution for the ailment. But it meant going on a mission deep in the woods, past the Valley of the Fallen Kings and to an ancient dwelling, the Druids called the Phylactery. There would be a healing stone that was said to be able to lift a heavy curse of illness. 

So Arthur had rounded up his best knights, and Merlin of course, and they’d taken off in the direction of the stone. Arthur had quickly begun to suspect that the witch knew what they were after, because it wasn’t meant to be as cold this time of year, and it seemed like it was just getting colder. Arthur wasn’t feeling bothered yet, he’d worn thick clothes under his armor, his cloak with the crest of the kingdom on the back, and an extra wool cloak that had a hood attached. 

But he’d begun to worry about his manservant, who wasn’t properly dressed for the cold. He’d insisted on accompanying Arthur but showed up in his chambers the morning of, wearing his usual clothes, his raggedy jacket, riding gloves, and a sort of wrap that appeared insubstantial for keeping one’s head warm. 

“It’s going to be very cold out, are you sure you don’t want to wear something warmer?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Merlin had said. Arthur had eyed him unconvinced.

“Some of us, who haven’t been pampered our entire lives, are just more accustomed to harsh conditions.” Merlin said mockingly, with a grin. Arthur had thrown an apple from his breakfast at him. Merlin had picked it up and taken a large bite of it, to send a message that Arthur didn’t scare him. 

Arthur reveled in the fact that even when times were particularly dark like this, he had Merlin to fool around with. He was happy that someone could make him smile despite all of the bad… and there had been a lot of bad. 

But now Merlin was shivering and his cheeks had flushed bright red with the feeling of cold wind hitting his face. He rode up beside him and muttered under his breath, “I told you you should have dressed warmer.” 

“I’m fine. Worry about the horses.” Merlin said, trying to redirect the King’s attention.

“The horses aren’t shivering.” 

"I'm just nervous." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Since when do you care about my well-being." That stung a bit, though partially true… Arthur knew he could be aloof when it came to the wellbeing of people he cared about. 

They rode on, reaching the valley. It was completely shrouded in mist and Arthur could only hope that any bandits were hunkered down somewhere trying to keep warm. It was times like this Arthur tended to check in on Merlin, who got edgy in these sorts of dangerous situations. But Merlin looked too cold to care about anything else at that moment. 

"See that stream? Let's stop so the horses can drink for a bit." The knights murmured and dismounted their horses. Arthur hopped down from his horse, watching his servant shakily slide off of his own horse and lead it to the stream. With such a thin frame, how could he keep any body heat? Arthur took off his spare cloak as he walked up behind him, and draped it over his shoulders. Merlin turned around confused. 

"What- Arthur what are you doing?" 

Arthur shook his head "Don't want you freezing to death. Don't say you're fine, you're a bad liar and you look like a leaf shaking with every little breeze." He said while fastening the front of the cloak. Trying hard to ignore their current proximity and the questioning stares from the knights nearby. 

"That's… actually very nice but I can't, you'll be cold…" 

"No I won't, I'm not frail like you Merlin." 

"I can't wear this…" 

"Sure you can." Arthur grabbed the hood and pulled it over his head. The top fell over his eyes a bit, making his manservant look mysterious and a bit mystical. Sort of like a warlock. 

Merlin as a warlock, that was almost comical. 

"But the knights."

"What about them?" 

"...They'll make fun." Merlin whined.

Arthur suppressed a smile at that. He was embarrassed to have to be coddled by the King. 

"Well I'd rather have an embarrassed servant, than a dead one." He said slapping him on the back and returning to remount his horse. 

They rode on, and though Arthur should have been completely alert, focusing on potential dangers, he found his attention kept getting drawn to Merlin, checking to see if he was alright, wondering if he was still cold, drinking in the sight of him bundled up in Arthurs cloak… He grew annoyed that his awareness was clouded. 

“Are you doing better?” He muttered to Merlin, who rode alongside the King, dutiful as always. Merlin seemed to be more attentive to their surroundings than Arthur was. 

“What? Oh yes thank you…” 

“It’s all your own fault really. I did tell you to dress warmer, and you should have known better.”

Merlin glared at him. “You think I wouldn’t have if I had the option?” 

“How do you mean?”

“...Nevermind.” Merlin scoffed. 

“What?”

“You really are thick aren’t you? If I could afford to buy lovely fancy clothes I would, but I can’t so I haven’t. Are you happy? Mystery solved.” He pulled on his horse's reins and moved up ahead to ride alongside Gwaine and Elyan. 

Arthur felt a pang of guilt. He’d always assumed Merlin was well taken care of. He had Gaius to watch after him, and he assumed being in a position working alongside Camelot’s royalty paid a fair amount, but evidently not enough. That didn’t seem right, did it? 

While distracted Arthur failed to notice the mist had grown impossibly thicker. They could barely tell where they were going until one of the horses skidded to a halt, coming up alongside the edge of a cliff, nearly falling clean off it. 

“Alright.” Arthur concluded once they were able to settle the horses down. “We cannot continue like this, we’ll make camp, and hope the mist clears by morning.” As men began to dismount their horses Merlin made his way back to the King’s side. 

“What if the mist doesn’t clear? What if it’s been sent by the sorceress as a distraction?” 

“It’s just a bit of poor weather Merlin. Settle down.” He didn’t entirely believe himself. 

“But what if it’s not?” 

“Then we’ll figure something out. For now, you need your rest.” Merlin stared at him. “...I mean, we all need our rest, of course.” 

Merlin smiled a bit for the first time since they’d left Camelot. “Are you worried about me Sire?” 

“Don’t be absurd.” 

***

It got illogically colder that night. The temperature must have dropped a full ten degrees within a few hours. All the knights slept greedily close to the fire. Their faces were already covered in a layer or so of cinder. Merlin appeared to have taken on a new case of the quivers. He sat huddled against a log watching his breath come out in thick clouds of white, tense and unresting. 

Arthur couldn’t sleep seeing him like that, restless and vulnerable. He moved to sit down beside him. “I’m sorry about how I behaved earlier… I suppose I’m sometimes blind to my own prerogative.” 

Merlin met his eyes with an air of surprise. Arthur was even surprised himself, he wasn’t one for apologies. 

“It’s alright… I just get cranky when I’m uncomfortable.” 

“Can I help?” Arthur asked genuinely 

“I don’t think so… You don’t seem all that cold. Why?” 

“I suppose I’m just built differently. Thicker skin.”

“Ha. Yeah I think you’ve probably got more padding.” Merlin taunted. Arthur made to smack him but the warlock ducked, snickering at his own joke. 

“Keep talking, I’ll give you a new reason to be stiff.” 

It had sounded better in his head… Arthur couldn’t really tell under the light of the fire alone, was there a flash of mischief in Merlin’s eyes. Arthur cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. 

“Listen, I’m actually very cold as well, perhaps we can help each other.” 

“Sire?” 

“Come closer” Arthur said scooting close, crowding his space. Merlin said nothing, just moved compliantly when the King reached out and gathered him in his arms, pulling him on top of himself. 

“What are you doing?”

“Sharing body heat.” 

“...Alright.” Merlin laid rigid in his arms for a long couple of moments but slowly began to relax, probably happy to have something so warm around him when he was so cold. 

Arthur's breath caught in his throat when Merlin tucked his head under Arthur's chin. His hair was so soft and the feeling of his servant's face nuzzling against his neck made him feel hot everywhere, contrasting with the cold that surrounded them. Experimentally he ran his hand over the nape of his neck and gently through his hair. Merlin sighed and snuggled closer. 

"Better?" The King barely managed to get out. 

Merlin nodded and hummed in approval. 

"When… If we get back to Camelot, we'll get you some warmer clothes, I promise."

***

Merlin woke to the sound of chattering around them. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival hovering over him. There were also warm strong arms wrapped around him. 

Oh no. 

The knights were snickering, "You guys are so sweet." Gwaine teased, Arthur seemed to wake then, scrambling to a sitting position, jostling the remaining haze of sleep from Merlin. 

"What exactly is going on here?" Leon questioned. Merlin scooted away and wrapped Arthur's cloak around him tightly. 

"We were huddling for warmth." Arthur said simply. 

"Ah." 

"Arthur was cold, he asked me to help." Merlin offered. Arthur gave him a look that said, shut up. 

"The mist has cleared My Lord." Elyan offered. "It seems we're in luck." 

Another long day's ride and they drew near to their destination. It remained cold but the sun shined through the trees, and the day was clear enough to easily find their way through the woods. 

They neared a misshapen cave that looked like the one Gaius had described. "This must be the Phylactery." Merlin announced. 

Before anyone could fully dismount their horse, giant thick vines grew over the entrance to the cave like arms wrapping around it in protection. Percival drew his sword and slashed at one of them but another just took its place faster than a blink of the eye. 

"You won't get in without my help." A woman's voice crooned from a ways away. The enchantress neared the group, wearing no shoes despite the rough forest floor and wearing rags that were in tatters. Despite all this she still appeared radiantly beautiful. 

The knights and Arthur drew their swords. She was unfazed by this. "You must leave something valuable in order to take something valuable, young king." She said, her voice wasn't harsh like Merlin had expected it to be. She smiled and her voice was gentle and smooth, sounding as if she were reciting poetry. 

"I don't answer to witches." Arthur bit back. 

"I think perhaps you do." She said making direct eye contact with Merlin. 

"I don't. Yet all I ask is that you let me restore the health of my people. I won't seek to thwart you if you would grant me that. We can go our separate ways." 

The sorceress seemed amused by his words. "In all of my honesty, I must say I didn't expect you to be this way little king. Son of Uther Pendragon, with a gallant heart and vallant intention. How far you've diverged from a path so wicked. I almost feel inclined to offer you assistance."

"At what price." 

"There's no price for my information, but for the fate of your kingdom you must offer a sacrifice. To take the healing stone you must offer something precious." 

"I carry gold, and wealth with me." He went to reach for the satchel attached to the side of his horse. 

"Your rocks and coins are only of value to monarchs and others who hold wealth and power above all else. I assumed your venture to obtain the healing stone would be futile for this reason, and I put little effort into hindering your quest. But still I was wrong. I've been watching you Arthur Pendragon, and I know you have but one thing to offer for the stone. Give me the boy, and you can take it." She pointed, Arthur turned to follow her gesture to discover she was pointing at Merlin. 

"Merlin?" Arthur said, baffled. Merlin felt a surge of warmth flow through him, despite the bleak situation. 

Precious. The sorceress had said. 

Gwaine stepped in front of the servant and pointed his sword. "We will do no such thing." 

‘Emrys, the King thinks highly of you, so do all your little friends. Come with me, fulfil your destiny, save your little kingdom.’ All of this Merlin suddenly heard in his mind. 

"Gwaine…" Merlin said moving from behind him and shaking his head. "It's alright. I'll go with her." 

"No." Arthur said, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from going to the sorceress. He loured at her. "You can't have him. There must be something else." 

"There's nothing else. Tell me little king, would you sacrifice the health of your people for one boy? Give him to me, or they will die." 

"Arthur, I will be fine." 

"How do you know that?"

‘Will you tell him sorcerer?’

"Just trust me." 

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Arthur desperately tried to read him, before he finally said. "I cannot accept that." 

‘He likes you very much Emrys? Do you think he would have that same dedication were he to know of your magic?’

“I have to do this.” Merlin said and marched himself over to Cassandra. “Do with me what you will.” 

“Merlin don’t” Arthur made a move to grab him but Leon and Percival held him back. Cassandra looked at Merlin and then back at the king and then back at Merlin. 

“Good boy.” She said. “Now strip.” Amusement twinkling in her eyes. 

“Excuse me?”

“Take off your clothes. Not your smallclothes, but everything else.” It got so quiet you could hear birds chirping in the forest. 

‘I don’t understand.’ Merlin said in her mind. 

‘If you want to save your king you’ll do as I say.’ 

‘I thought you were going to kill me, or take me away. I’m offering myself to you, just give them the stone and let them leave.’ 

‘Ridiculous child. I don’t want you. I want Arthur, or more specifically I want to see what’s truly in his heart. If I really wanted to keep you from the stone I would have killed you already. I’ve watched your king and I’ve seen him show you compassion little warlock. If he passes my test I’ll never step foot in your kingdom again, and your people will be safe. Don’t say a word about it though. Now,’

“I won’t tell you again, take off your clothes.” She said the last part out loud. 

Merlin glanced at the knights and Arthur. They were all staring, looking just as confused at Merlin felt. With shaking hands he undid the fastening of Arthur’s cloak and laid it on the ground with care and then he slowly began to rid himself of his own attire. First his boots and socks, then his jacket. He felt the humiliation take over his body before the cold. Nervously he peeled off his tunic, revealing his incredibly pale skin, covered in goosebumps from the cold air. He took a few shallow breaths and undid his trousers, letting them fall easily to his ankles and stepping out of them clumsily. 

Truthfully the sorcerer couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so vulnerable. Cassandra was grinning but he couldn’t look away from her face. He didn’t want to see his friends looking at him nearly naked. 

“Leave him alone you wretch.” Gwaine, the ever protective older brother, charged her but before he could take a stab, she’d vanished, all of Merlin’s clothes with her. And as soon she’d gone the vines over the cave withdrew as well, revealing the glowing stone inside.   
“She didn’t take you.” Arthur said relieved after a beat of silence. 

Merlin wrapped his arms around himself self consciously. “I suppose she figured I’m as good as dead anyways.” 

“Nonsense.” Leon said, walking up to him and handing him a spare tunic. 

“What’s this?” Merlin said taking it and immediately putting it on. 

“I always bring spare clothes with me.” Leon, the always prepared said, clapping him on the shoulder. It was too big but Merlin couldn’t complain. As long as he had something to cover his scrawny form. 

“Gwaine get the stone.” Arthur said, moving to Merlin, grabbing his arm. Gwaine nodded and went to get it. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Arthur said chastising his servant. 

“Don’t let sentiment get in the way of your duty to protect this kingdom Arthur.” Merlin said, shivering more and more, as he had to stand there in the cold.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He said sticking his finger in Merlin's face. Then he took off his cloak from the castle and draped it around Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin started to protest but Arthur cut him off. 

“What did I just say?” 

Merlin pursed his lips for a moment and then said, “I’m sorry I lost your other one.” Looking guilty. 

Arthur looked at him baffled. “Don’t be ridiculous Merlin.”

***

The journey home was terrible. It was getting dark and colder again, very quickly. Merlin’s toes had gone numb a while ago. His ears were cold and it made his head ache, and he was shivering hard enough that it was affecting his horseback riding abilities. 

“We need to make camp for the night.” Arthur said anxiously. Merlin couldn’t help but notice the way the King kept looking over at him. It made him feel embarrassed but it also made his chest feel tight, in a good way. Merlin thought over and over about using magic to warm himself up but decided against it every time. How could he sustain a spell like that without the knights noticing. 

Arthur himself was cold, but he had a hard time thinking about himself, when his best friend was a few feet away with his lips turning purple. They quickly made camp and started a fire. Merlin crowded against the fire close enough that Arthur worried he’d go up in flames. He moved to sit by him.

“Are you alright?” 

Merlin smiled weakly, “Yeah.” 

“Liar.” 

“...I can’t really feel my feet.” He said and chuckled. 

“Here.” Arthur said and took off his boots and socks and handed the socks to Merlin. 

Merlin made a face. “I don’t want your smelly socks.” Arthur scoffed and simply grabbed his leg, causing Merlin to fall back on his elbows. “Hey!” 

“Can’t you just do as you're told?” Arthur said, putting his socks on Merlin’s feet. He’d never noticed how small his feet were before, like a woman’s. 

“You have incredibly dainty feet.” Arthur mocked. Merlin pulled his foot away and kicked at his chest half-heartedly. Arthur pushed his feet away and handed him his boots. “Put those on as well.” 

“What good will it do if your feet are cold as well?” Merlin asked. 

“They won’t be. I’ll just warm them by the fire.” He said and stuck his feet out in front of him. Wiggling his toes. Hesitantly Merlin put his shoes on. They were already wonderfully warm inside. They sat in silence as the rest of the men began to lay down, and retire for the night. 

“Arthur…” Merlin said in a small voice. “Thank you, you’ve been so generous, I don’t know if I can repay you.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Thank you for saving all of us.” 

“What she said, the witch, about how you had to sacrifice something precious to you-”

“We should get some rest.” Arthur said firmly, trying to cut him off. 

“No just listen… I want you to know… I favor you as well.” They stared into each other's eyes for a long time in silence before Arthur swallowed and broke the tension with a joke.

“Well you better, I am the king after all.” They both broke into a grin at that. “Come here you’re still freezing.” 

“What about the knights?”

“I don’t pay them handsomely so that they go around running their mouths.” 

Merlin nodded and took off his cloak and laid down on the ground against Arthur, then draped the cloak over both of them. Arthur made sure all the knights around them were falling asleep before pulling him into his arms underneath the cloak. Merlin huffed in relief. 

“You’re so warm…” Merlin said happily. 

“I make a sad excuse for a quilt but… If you need me too, ever in any way, I will raise a tent of shelter for you Merlin. As you’ve done many times for me.” The King whispered. With their faces inches apart and Arthur saying soppy things like a lovesick fool, it seemed inevitable that their lips would end up pressed together, yet a shock still ran from the top of Merlin’s head to the bottoms of his toes that were still tingling from the cold. 

Arthur’s lips were soft and warm, which was a nice contrast to Merlin’s who were cold and chapped. It wasn’t until their tongues started to intermingle that Merlin realized what was actually going on. Arthur reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. 

Did I catch Hypothermia? Is this a delusion? Merlin wondered in his head. His cursed body responded far too quickly to be considered appropriate. Arthur felt it right away too. How could he not? Merlin was only wearing his undergarments and they were pressed flush against one another. 

“Are you warming up now?” Arthur teased between kisses. He rolled on top of Merlin covering him with the stretch of his body. 

Merlin was too embarrassed to come up with a retort. Arthur reached down and palmed at the bulge growing between them. Merlin moaned and Arthur quickly put his hand over his mouth, looking around to make sure none of the knights stirred. 

“Shh.” He said. Merlin just stared at him half lidded, completely unapologetic. The King palmed at him again and Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head. Arthur wasn’t actually sure what had come over him in this moment of weakness, but he knew he wasn’t going to stop after seeing pleasure written on his Manservant’s face, under the soft glow of firelight. He’d never looked more attractive. 

Arthur reached underneath the band of his small clothes and wrapped his hand around him. Merlin’s whimpers were stifled by the hand over his mouth. 

“Mmm. You know that raunchy thing people always say about the size of a man’s feet?” Arthur asked. Merlin glared daggers. “I think they’re right.” Apparently any time was a good time to taunt Merlin. The servant bit his hand. 

“Ow. Merlin!” He whisper-yelled. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from!” Merin whisper-yelled back. 

Arthur covered his mouth with his own, kissing him gently, apologetically. Merlin accepted the apology, kissing back, ever fluent in the language of love. Arthur stroked him again and Merlin held a moan in the back of his throat. 

After several moments of this, pleasure built up in his lower abdomen, and curling and uncurling his toes wasn’t enough to hold back his noises. He tipped his head back and groaned. 

“Shhhh.” Arthur half laughed, half scolded. 

“Arthur.” He moaned. Someone rustled in their sleep and Arthur quickly put his hand back over Merlin’s mouth. Arthur waited for it to go quiet again and resumed his haphazard ministrations on his noisy manservant. 

Merlin's facial expression turned strained and he pulled at Arthurs clothes in warning. “Go ahead.” Arthur said with satisfaction, drinking up the sight of his servant coming undone under his touch. Merlin spilt over Arthur’s hand and thrusted needlessly while the King pulled him off. When he stilled, Arthur moved his hand and Merlin panted, making large clouds of cool breath in the cold air. 

Arthur wiped his hand off on the inside of the cloak and Merlin caught his breath enough to wriggle down underneath the King, coming face to face with his groin, distended and trapped in his trousers. He undid his belt and his trousers. Arthur tried to see what he was doing but it was too dark. He got his answer when he felt Merlin’s mouth on him, warm and wet, and wonderful like nothing he’d ever felt before. He had to brace himself against the ground with his hands.

“Merlin.” He breathed out in a whisper. His bangs fell into his eyes making it hard to see. “You are ridiculously good at that…” he breathed out.

Arthur startled when he caught something stirring off in the woods. His eyes regrettably met Cassandra’s, who had apparently been watching them from a ways away in the trees. She was smiling, she put her finger over her lips and turned and disappeared between the trees. Arthur found it really hard to care, when he was this lost to his own bliss. He grunted with the effort of holding himself up and trying not to cant his hips, for fear of hurting Merlin. 

It wasn’t long before his own climax washed over him and to his dismay he was spilling into his mouth. He groaned and reached down to fist his hand through Merlin’s hair. 

After a long moment of post climactic bliss, and trying to catch his breath, Merlin wriggled back up to face the King, looking falsely innocent as always. Arthur stared at him then shook his head and rolled off to the side, pulling the servant against his chest. “Who taught you to do that?” Arthur said, slightly vexed. 

“None of your business.” 

“You are… a wonder.” 

“Thank you.” 

When they got home with the stone the next day, the knights were perplexed to find that the women and children of Camelot were miraculously healed. It appeared that the witch had changed her mind about her hatred for the crown. What had changed her mind exactly? They’d never know.


End file.
